The present invention relates generally to compact photographic apparatus and, more particularly, to simplified compact cameras of the self-developing type.
The prior art is characterized by numerous efforts to make photographic cameras of the self-developing type both simplified and compact. These efforts include photographic cameras, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,633 issued to Norris and U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,172 issued to Togashi et al; both of which are commonly-assigned to Polaroid Corporation. Both types of cameras relate to simplified mechanisms cooperating with a strip film assemblage of the self-developing type. The interconnected film frames are sequentially exposed, indexed, processed, and singulated as they are pulled from the camera. These cameras are compact in configuration, and simplified in construction and operation.
Despite the existence of these known approaches, however, there is nevertheless a continuing desire to make improvements in the overall ease and reliability of their operation as well as simplification and compactness of the camera construction, while retaining optimal system performances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera of the self-developing type that is compact in its architecture and simplified in operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera of the self-developing type that has a compact architecture and yet is highly reliable in operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera of the self-developing type that has a compact architecture and yet is highly reliable in operation without any loss in performance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera of the self-developing type that has a compact architecture and yet is relatively economical to manufacture and assemble.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a simplified camera that is user friendly and reliable in operation; particularly for young and inexperienced camera operators.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent after reading a detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate like structure throughout the several views.